


The Castle

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Kids Movies, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Remus makes something for Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection, Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	The Castle

Remus shifted. “D’you like it?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck, nervous. “It’s a little plain to me, but I know you don’t like blood, so...”

Roman looked at the cardboard castle in awe. It had to come up to his chest, and it had windows, and places to sit! “I love it!” Roman declared excitedly.

“Yeah?” Remus asked hopefully.

“Yeah!” Roman exclaimed. “Do you want to get in with me and watch movies?”

“Yes! What movies should we watch?”

“Um... _ The Great Mouse Detective?” _ Roman offered.

Remus gasped. “My favorite!”

“I know. It’s thanks for the castle!”


End file.
